YE-4 Gunship
Sienar Systems Ye-4 Although this ship might look similar the Lambda-class shuttle at first glance, don't let appearances deceive you. The Galactic Empire uses the Imperial gunship in situations that call for aggressive firepower. Two forward mounted guns, three forward mounted turrets, in addition to the two turrets on the top and one at the rear of the gunship, pack quite the punch. This combat-ready vessel can seek out and destroy any unsuspecting Rebels in its path. * YE-4 Gunship Chassis Blueprints (Schematic) Star Wars Lore Ye-4 gunships were heavily armed gunships employed by the Imperial Navy during the Galactic Civil War. Pilot Commentary When you finally receive your YE-4 schematic, it is important to hold on to it and wait to have it crafted until a top-quality shipwright can be contacted to do the job. Be sure to get the maximum 3,000,000 mass out of your schematic. Balancing the YE-4's loadout can be a daunting task to the uninitated. The YE-4 is a slow, lumbering behemoth of power. Use special gunboat-class shields, armor, reactor, and capacitor for maximum defense, capacitor energy, and energy generation so that all components can be run on overload 4. Use a Incom Elite II Prototype Engine geared toward either high top speed (138) or YPR (around 90). With a good Incom and a good booster speeds of 1400 can be achieved. Most pilots use either all RE lvl 10 weapons in all slots or a combination of RE lvl 10's and Null Bolt POB weapons. Install a RE lvl 10 droid interface or a high quality crafted one (8.0 speed) for maximum shunting times. In gunboat-vs-gunboat PVP, the two most important factors for victory are 1) the number of people sitting in the ship turrets, ops chair and pilot seat and 2) the number of guns able to aim and fire at the enemy gunboat during any given pass-by. If a YE-4, or any gunboat for that matter, has a full complement of crewmen, it receives a 60% defensive bonus to damage taken in battle. This helps ensure survivability. The YE-4 has an interesting weapon spread with one turret in the nose, two above the upper center hull, one in the rear center and two forward-facing in the front center. Filling the nose, the rear and the two top turrets give the minimum required weapon spread necessary for the YE-4 to function well. The nose turret covers almost the entirety of the bottom of the ship and is a bit of a weakness. Many times only the nose turret can cover the underbelly of the YE-4 and only the front center turrets and the rear turret can triangulate fire with it, and only in certain situations. Keep turning and rolling your YE-4 slowly in gunboat-vs-gunboat combat so that the maximum number of weapons are in line of sight of the enemy gunboat at all times. Characteristics Two vertical wings protruded from the top and bottom of the ship's rear. It was armed with six turret weapons that could effortlessly destroy enemy starfighters. Two of its weapons were forward-firing,one nose mounted turret,two were able to fire in a 180 degree arc above the ship, while the last was mounted in the back and could attack pursuing craft. The ship's design seemed to be based on Sienar Fleet Systems' Sentinel-class landing craft. The ship now holds 150 items for decoration, but will be able to use collections and veteran rewards to increase that limit. Behind the scenes Ye-4 gunships, also called gunboats, are mid-sized ships in Star Wars Galaxies. They are mainly found in deep space and the Kessel system, but occasionally appear in other star systems, too. The Ye-4 is one of the most dangerous NPC enemies in the space part of the game. Acquisition The single use schematic for this ship is a Chapter 8 collection reward, Granted after completing all five collection tiers for the Rebel Pilot Quota Progress. A three use schematic is granted to a shipwright after crafting ten of these gunships. ---- Star Wars Wiki Category:Galactic Empire ships